Mega Man Part 1
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: This is 1st part of Mega Man


Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider Man, Iron Man, War Machine, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

Neutral: Callisto, Deadpool, Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves.

Characters on Wily's side:

Dr Wily, Proto Man, Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and Bane

 **Mega Man part 1 (2056, about six years after 3rd World War)**

Before Mega Man-series

 _2.6 millions years_ _to 15,000 years ago_ Early Stone Age

 _15,000 years ago_ _-1,000 BC_ Late Stone Age

 _1,000 BC-500_ Antiquity

500-1492 Middle Age

 _1492-1789_ _century_ Early Modern Age, includes Christopher Columbus and Vasco da Gama colonizes Americas, plus American Revolutionary War.

 _1789-2050_ Late Modern Age

 _1789-1799_ French Revolution in France

 _1799-1814_ Great European War led by Napoleon.

 _1812-1867_ American Civil Wars against the British Empire, including Abraham Lincoln frees several of Black People from slavery.

 _1850-1899_ Industrial Revolution, _I think_

 _1881-1914_ Scramble for Africa (Colonization of Africa)

 _1914-1918_ World War I

 _1918-1939_ Interwar Period

 _1939-1945_ World War II

 _1945-the present_ Cold War Period, included Vietnam War, death of John F Kennedy (who stood for human rights), Iran-Iraq War, US invasion of Iraq, Great Britain and Portugal gave Hong Kong respectively Macao to China.

 _Timelines decades to five or six years before Mega Man 1:_

 _2017_ Donald Trump takes over the USA. The country is in economic ruins, and there would be a huge divide between the northern and southern states – as was the case during the American Civil War.

 _202_ 0 A new war comes to Europe, the war may comes back to the Balkans (Bosnia-Herzegovina and Kosovo), which later will spread the war across the subcontinent of Europe. During the same time China is already a new superpower, which overtakes that of United States of America.

 _Between 2020 and 2025_ World War III claims to start.

 _Between 2020 and 2030_ Humans will travel to Mars in search of new energy sources. Some of them might will set up colony there.

 _2023_ Rome as the new Capital of a new Islamic Neo-Ottoman Empire (Caliphate), after they invaded leastly whole Mediterranean Europe.

 _2025_ Ice Caps melts, which allows water levels to rise in some areas.

 _Between 2025 and 2030_ Hunger eradication, it means that hunger will be eradicated in this time.

 _2026_ Cloning organs and that would be the easiest method of treatment.

 _Around 2035_ US attacks Muslim dominated Europe

 _2040-2045_ Neo-Chinese Empire takes over Europe from Asia and Africa.

 _2045_ Neo-Chinese Empire completely took over Europe, and rejects Europe as its own continent, but claims Europe as a part of "Eurasia". China also wants to conquer Americas, but can't because of limitations of the Chinese Army.

 _2045-2050_ Superhumans and Robots allies with civilians to attack and eradicate Mafias, Gangsters and Fascists, A new era will come there will no more be Gangsters, Mafias and Fascists.

 _2050-2056_ Dr Wily and Nick Fury creates several robots, including robot masters from Mega Man 1. Proto Man came to life for the 1st time between 2020 and 2050, during the events of World War III in the Earth.

 **Plo** **t (before Mega Man part 1):**

Dr Wily and Nick Fury were born in late 20th century, or the beginning of 21st century. Dr Wily will be a villain first in the year 2056, it's unknown why he shows feels to robots until a time comes to reveal by his and Sigma's (Wily's successor) successor or inheritages such as Megatron.

However, these men were brilliant scientists (Nick Fury won't only be a scientist, but will first be well-trained like to be a soldier). These men would attend the same university, the Robot Institute of Technology and also to use Human enhancements (which will create for example Fantastic Four and X-Men), studying the field of electronics and eventually receiving PhDs. Some years later, Nick Fury and Dr Wily formed several laboratories together. After the year 2050, Dr. Wily, meanwhile, tired of being one step behind Nick Fury, constructed a secret robot factory somewhere in the World. He also began to plot a way to conquer the World with the help of Proto Man and even Superhuman villains such as Magneto.

 **Mega Man part 1** **(Sep 2056)**

Now, Wily with the help of Proto Man took over robot masters such as Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man and Bomb Man. Nick Fury soon discovered that his former colleague was to blame (a little bit in this version). Wily with Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane and his (intelligent and powerful) robots, Fury knew that the world's police forces and armies weren't ready to deal with this new challenge. So Nick Fury began to reprogram and equip two other robots that Wily missed, Mega Man and Darci Roll. Superhumans such as Supergirl, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider Man, Iron Man, War Machine, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye says to Nick Fury "We don't need Mega Man, "we can beat all those robots and supervillains without that warriorbot" (Mega Man). But Fury says "I'm afraid that you can't beat all them without him, Ice Man, Elec Man and Fire Man are smart and dangerous, plus they have weaknesses to you. So I hope that Mega Man would use three of robot masters powers (Elec Beam, Ice Slasher and Fire Storm)". Soon Nick Fury will also use Darci Roll, Rush and Eddie to help Mega Man.

Now the war begins, those villains now uses Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man and Bomb Man to attack polices, and to shut down civilians. But Mega Man with Supergirl, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Human Torch, Ice Guy and Iron Man comes to stop those robot masters.

-"Stop, don't terrorize civilians," as Mega Man says.

-"Let people go or come and fight us", as Spider-Man says.

-"We won't let people go", as Guts Man says.

As Guts Man tried to force a person to work for Wily, Supergirl stops him. "Let them go or fight us" Supergirl says.

-"Now ATTACK!!" as Guts Man orders other robots to do.

Wolverine and Mega Man defeats Elec Man.

Human Torch defeats Ice Man.

Ice Guy defeats Fire Man.

Iron Man defeats Bomb Man.

Then Spider-Man and Mega Man defeats Cut Man.

Supergirl defeats Guts Man.

However, after defeating all six robot masters, Wily still doesn't give up. Wily sends supervillains (Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and Bane) and Proto Man. But Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, War Machine, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye came just in time.

-"What are you doing here?" as Magneto asks.

-"We are here to stop this madness!" says those heroes.

-"Ok, come and fight us" as Dr Doom says.

The fight begins now. Then superheroes defeats supervillains, Invisible Woman defeats Bane, Spider Man defeats Dr Octopus, Mr Fantastic defeats Green Goblin, Black Canary defeats Dr. Doom, Mega Man defeats Electro, Storm defeats Lady Deathstrike, Ice Guy defeats Pyro. After defeating supervillains, Proto Man threatens Superheroes, which only leads to that Proto Man loses against them. Wily gives up for now.

Mega Man and other Superheroes returns back to their home of "The Justice of Superhumans".

Mega Man part 1: END


End file.
